1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diluter, and more particularly to a diluter to reduce the quantity of micro particles in the air so as to facilitate calculation of the concentration of the micro particles in the air.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional diluter mainly is adapted to be used with a particle counter so that particles in the air are able to be sampled by the diluter and then counted by the particle counter. Although the conventional diluter is able to take samples from the air directly, the size and the short life span of the diluter are the drawbacks in the field. The size of the diluter normally is big as a machine so that portability of the diluter is almost impossible. Furthermore, the conventional diluter has a fixed dilution ratio so that the user will have to prepare different diluters so as to cope with different sampling airs with various particle sizes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved diluter to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved diluter to reduce the quantity of micro particles in the air so as to facilitate calculation of concentration of the micro particles in the air.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the diluter of the present invention has a filtering assembly and an intake assembly detachably connected to the filtering assembly. The filtering assembly has a top cap, a lower cap, and a high efficiency filter securely connected between the top cap and the lower cap. The intake assembly comprises a series of tubular heads each with a trumpet-like inlet that has a unique size so that each of the tubular heads is able to be selected to cope with micro particles of different sizes, which enables the diluter of the present invention to have the ability to take samples of airs with different concentrations of micro particles.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.